wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay of Crystal Jewels
The gameplay of the Crystal Jewels video game series involves the catching and training of a variety of fictional creatures called "Crystal Jewels" and using them to battle other Brawlers. Each successive generation of games builds upon this concept by introducing new Crystal Jewels, items, and gameplay concepts. Some of the general concepts were featured elsewhere in the franchise before being introduced to the games; double battles appeared in the anime long before appearing in the games, and Crystal Jewels Abilities are similar to the Crystal Jewels Powers introduced in the Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game, which also introduced Altered Crystal Jewels, different colors of that type of the original Crystal Jewels. Game structure In the beginning of each game, a player much select |link=https://wikifanona.fandom.com/wiki/File:2019-03-10_00.39.16.png]] his or her gender, and pick the default names. The players could also insert his or her name. After that, he or she must set the date and time and customize the character (as a given option for Game Series VII). After that, the player could start the game. If he or she is offered a choice, he or she could select "yes" or "no". If the player travels on grass, mountain, water, cave, etc., Crystal Monsters pops up and he or she could either defeat it or get it. While traveling, the player may collect items and many Diamonds of different kinds. Each Crystal Monster in the games has many stats, such as accuracy, speed, attack, and defense. There are some unreceivable Crystal Monsters in the games. When the player talks to people, they would have different responses depending on how they act. There's also a device called "storageables", which the player can put extra Crystal Monsters in the PC by opening a internet drawer and placing the Crystal Monsters in the drawer. There are 50 rooms for the Crystal Monsters to be in. They could be arranged in type, name, category, color, transportation, and size and weight. If the player chooses to get rid of the Crystal Monster, he or she should put it in the "bye" box to place it permanently in the wild. In around Game Series II, Jinko adds Pokemon-related elements and add the different backgrounds, like he formed diamonds for Crystal Monsters to jump out and back in. Instead of encountering Crystal Monsters in the overworld, Players get in the battle screen to capture the Crystal Monster. Since Game Series II, Jinko introduces Starters. In the Crystal Jewels and Crystal Jewels 2, you get the Crystal Brawler license by visiting a scientist who is about Crystal Monsters. Once you get your brawler license, they represent you are the hero of the region.You befriend the Crystal Monsters, Ninecoat, Plantmore, and Mouselette. They are your aid of getting all medals of the Crystal World. They battle any other Crystal Monsters for protection and often help others when they are in danger. Teams of antagonist such as Furious Five, plots to steal Crystal Balls so they can give them to Hunter Grai, their leader, to revive Devil J's ultimate power for world destruction. The player's goal was to prevent the Furious Five from collecting all the Crystal Balls.There are other groups of Five contained in every video game. The medals are given by people who declare themselves Medal Holders. They give the player medals after they pass the test, involve in the games, and doing a quest. There are eight medals in the Jarbon region. Once the player collects them all, he or she must face the Gem Gamer Nine, the ultimate team of brawlers. To defeat them, they must be faced when they are fighting the Crystal Monsters with robot ones. Once they defeated nine, he or she must compete against Marcy in a series of events before becoming a master champion. If he or she wins, it may be the master champion. Crystal Brawlers Crystal Brawlers (クリスタルブロウラーズ kurisutaruburarozu):People who travels with Crystal Monsters, trains them, and catches them. In the first game series, the brawlers get licensce for protecting Crystal Monsters. Their goal, to become a Master Champion, is a ultimate goal any brawler of high rank can achieve. Graduating from school, they were taught about the Crystal World. Students of Sun Stadium In Crystal Jewels Astrodvanced, the brawler can be enrolled to become a student of Sun Stadium if he or she goes to Sunland to earn more power and energy. The Sun Stadium School is in the main land of Sunland, located between the islands. There are 8 classes that are rotatable, and each classes teaches different skills of being a Sun Stadium Crew. Medal Holders Medal Holder (メダルホルダー Medaruhoruda) lead Crystal Fields, and offer medals to Crystal brawlers who helps them with the Crystal Monsters. In Crystal Jewels 3, they gave it to who can defeat them. Usually, this challenge takes the form of a battle, but, occasionally, the challenges are a trial of skill or endurance, or the badges are given in return for extraordinary services rendered. Each main region has at least eight holders at a time. Any trainer who earns a medals from eight Gyms is eligible to go on to face the Elite Nine or participate in the Crystal Jewels League Championships, as appropriate. The Medal Holders are replaced with the Moon Holders. Moon Holders Moon Holders (ムーンホルダー Mūnhorudā), like the Medal Holders, are people who also lead Crystal Fields, and offer moon stones to Crystal brawlers who helps them with the Crystal Monsters, and they gave it to who can defeat them. Usually, this challenge takes the form of a battle, but, occasionally, the challenges are a trial of skill or endurance, or the badges are given in return for extraordinary services rendered. Gem Gamers Nine Gem Gamers Nine (ジェムゲーマーズナイン Jemugamersnin) is an order of exceptionally skilled brawlers consisting of nine member brawlers of ascending rank. Like the medal holders, they also specialize on a type of monsters but are far stronger. Most different regions possess their own organizations. The player must first defeat them all so that they may gain the right to challenge the 'Master Champion'. The player must obtain all eight medals from each respective region's medal holders. In Game Series VIII, all of the Gem Gamer Nine are Level 90-100. Items Potions Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they are defeated. However, they could be recovered by using "Healing Lotion" (ヒーリングローションHīringurōshon) or sent to the hospital. There are 5 types of healing lotions. An actual Healing Lotion heals up 20% of the HP, an Super Lotion (スーパーローション Sūpārōshon) heals up 40% of the HP, an Great Lotion (グレートローションGurētorōshon) heals up 60% of the HP, an Hyper Lotion (ハイバーローションHaibārōshon) heals up 80% of the HP, and an Max Lotion (マックスローションMakkusurōshon) heals up the rest of the HP. There are also conditions that decrease all the HP such as paralysis, and Shock Lotions (ショックローションShokkurōshon) heals them, and poison, and Antidote Lotion (解毒剤ローション Kaidokuzai rōshon) heals them, and strained, which Hold Lotion (ホールドローションHōrudorōshon) heals them, burns, which Fire Lotion (ファイアローションFaiarōshon) heals them, or self-hit states, which Confusion Lotion heals them. Crystal Balls Crystal Balls (クリスタルボールKurisutarubōru) are the brawlers' possession that the Furious Five get their hands on for Hunter Grai to rule the Crystal World. They can be used to summon Iccryst, a Crystal World's god who created the Crystal World. If evil is held by the Crystal Ball, then Devil J may be summoned. There are types of Crystal Balls: Gold Ball, Silver Ball, Ruby Ball, Sapphire Ball, Dark Ball, and Earth Ball. Diamond Balls In Game Series II, Diamond Balls (ダイヤモンドボールDaiyamondobōru) are used to catch Crystal Monsters. They are kept in the Diamond Ball until it is thrown and they come out. To return them back to the diamond ball, they return back in a glow of light. Similar concept of Pokémon. There are Super Diamond Balls, ones that catches Crystal Monsters by a rate of 3.5, Ultra Diamond Ball, which catches Crystal Monsters by a rate of 7.5 , and Mega Diamond Ball that catches any Crystal Monster. Key Items The key items that are regularly used is a map, bike, and a Crystal Brawler Device, that allows the Crystal Brawlers to know where they are in the Rank. From Rank #1 (Best) to higher rank (Weak). These are rank devices in the game that has a manual of catching Crystal Monsters, medals, and brawler equipments. People give Crystal Brawlers stuff that is most important, so if they are not allowed to throw it away, the the brawler locates it in the Key Items pocket in his or her bag. MergeRist Kouchu Misako was the first Crystal Brawler ever to use a MergeRist in the Garnet and Turquoise arc for his merged Rottobigin. In Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, it also allows brawlers to merge any Crystal Monsters in their party to combine their stats, HP, Level, Type, and design of different kinds in different or same genders. Achievements If the brawler collects all 8 medals, in order to enter the tournament, they have to gain a "Brawler of the Year" token given by Iccryst. They then ventures to the tournament and battles 5 of the random Crystal Brawlers before facing the master. They try until reaching the "Master Champion" title. In 1998, Jinko decided to make the franchise "Pokemon-related". Medal Closet This Medal Closet is carried in the Crystal Brawler's bag which if he or she collects all of the medals, he or she always put them in the tiny Medal Closet so he or she can show it to the guard of the Road of Life to enter. The Medals, themselves, represent eight of the brawler's characteristics. They gave him or her confidence of entering a League by training and exercising. MoonaMoonRingCase Like the Medal Closet, but wide, the MoonaMoonRing Case is a case that brawlers put new moon stones in in order to participate in the Level 100 championships. They have to be in there so the guard can see it and let the player go to participate in the tourament. Like the Medals, but they give 20 personalities instead of just 8. Edible Items The edible items are used for Crystal Monsters to eat and get more HP and gets out of harmable states, which are berries use in battle and brawl. The Yellow Berry cures some with paralysis, the purple grap cures some with poison, Black Berry cures some out of sleep, and Red Berry cures some out of burn. Cherry Berries are used to raise the Crystal Monster's HP and Attack, and Blueberry are used to raise the Crystal Monster's Defense and Speed. Tutor CD Tutor CDs are used to teach Crystal Monsters a move. There are in total 990 Tutor CD discs that are in the Crystal Jewels video games. They gave the Crystal Monsters an ability to attack with their new powers. Ever since Game Series II, the Outside Tutor CD can be used outside of battle to explore new places and teleporting. There are 12 of them, non including them making the Tutor CDs 978. The Tutor CD is also a machine which can quick teach function can be able even when in a higher level. Crystal Monsters :Main article:List of Crystal Monsters Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal Universe. They could be actual animals, creatures in different designs, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they are defeated. However, they could be recovered by using "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are 5 types of healing lotions. An actual Healing Lotion heals up 20% of the HP, an Super Lotion heals up 40% of the HP, an Super Lotion heals up 60% of the HP, an Hyper Lotion heals up 20% of the HP, and an Max Lotion heals up the rest of the HP. There are also conditions that decrease all the HP such as paralysis, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are more than 1,000 Crystal Monsters currently. Evolution Some of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their certain levels. Every Crystal Monster have different powers and different types such as Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Grass, Water, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Shuriken, Rainbow, and Fairy.Crystal Monsters' designs were based off on animals and living things. They also go through change called evolution. Candy Evolution occurs when the Crystal Monster is in a certain level, and/or if the candy are used. There are six candies that can be used: Shuriken candy, ThunderCandy, FlameCandy, AquaCandy, BitterCandy, and MegaCandy. Bittercandy and Megacandy can let Crystal Monsters evolve in certain types. Transformations The transformation of each Crystal Monster is at the rate where they can transform by jumping into boxes called "Boost Box". By jumping there, the Crystal Monster may change to a different color and shape, and will jump on others to transform more. There are Super Boxes, Boost Boxes, Mega Boxes, Beam Boxes, Tornado Boxes, and Special Boxes. In these boxes, using the transformation given by them, Crystal Monsters can jump to Super Box, Ultra Box, Turbo Box, Fire Box, Ice Box, Electric Box, Ghost Box, and Water Box. Once they are transformed, they might return back to original in 5 minutes. Behavior and happiness Crystal Monsters also have behaviors such as disobedience, weak, confusion, excited, or friendly. While traveling, Crystal Brawlers may encounter Crystal Monsters along the way. But if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it may rather befriend them or get on rage. These behaviors can affect the friendship and the relationship between the brawler and the Crystal Monster. For an example, if they are disobedient, that states that the Crystal Monster didn't like the brawler. If they were excited, that states that they are impressed by the brawler. Levels Crystal Monsters can have levels, and they level up from 0 to 100. When they level up, they gain powers and get stronger. Even if they level up, their stats go up. LV Up Candy is one of the items that makes the Crystal Monsters level up. Stats All Crystal Monster have six statistics (能力 Nōryoku, "Attribute") (colloquially called "stats") which affect their performance in battle. These are HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. These statistics can be temporarily modified during battle by Abilities, items, and moves. *HP (short for Health Points): A Crystal Monster faints when its HP reaches zero, and it cannot be used in battle again until it is revived at a Crystal Monster Center, or with a special item. However, they can still use moves in the field. *Attack (こうげき Kōgeki): Determines the strength of a Crystal Monster's physical attacks. *Defense (ぼうぎょ Bōgyo): Determines the Crystal Monster's resilience to physical attacks. *Special Attack (とくこう Tokukō): Similar to Attack, determines the power of a Crystal Monster's special attacks. Commonly abbreviated as Sp. Atk. *Special Defense (とくぼう Tokubō): Similar to Defense, determines the Crystal Monster's resilience to special attacks. Commonly abbreviated as Sp. Def. *Speed (すばやさ Subayasa): After battle commands are entered, the Speed statistics of the participating Crystal Monster are compared. With some exceptions, Crystal Monster with higher Speed make their moves before those with lower Speed. There are also two other statistics, *Accuracy (命中率 Meichūritsu) and Evasiveness (回避率 Kaihiritsu), which are not affected when Crystal Monster level up. No Crystal Monster has innately higher Accuracy or Evasiveness than any other, but they can be modified during battle like other statistics. Increasing Accuracy makes a move more likely to hit, while increasing Evasiveness makes the opponent's move more likely to miss. A Crystal Monster's Accuracy, the opponent's Evasiveness, and the accuracy value of a given move affect the probability that the move will hit. Evasiveness was called "Evade" in the first generation and "Evasion" in the second. When Crystal Monster level up, their statistics increase, as determined by the Crystal Monster's base stat values, effort values, Crystal Monster Nature, and individual values. These variables working in tandem provide each individual Crystal Monster with its own unique stats. When the two Crystal Monsters merged, their stats are added by average. CrystalTech Stats In Game Series VII, the CrystalTech Stats shows the Crystal Monster's current health and adds up all of its battle points to it, while they ar ebeing recorded. The CrystalTech Stats are labeled A through F, and these are Renu (Rage power), Genushu (Knowledge power), Jaruko (Agility power), Harika (Strength Power), Ketsu (Energy power), and Dechachu (Kinetic power) stats shown in the CrystalPod. CrystalPod The CrystalPod is a encyclopedia device used for the Crystal Monsters' database. Introduced as a book in Game Series I, it is a Crystal Monster Dictionary, to read all the Crystal Monsters' information. The CrystalPod is also a device used to record data about people in the games and media. It is used in video games, anime, manga, and cards. When a Crystal Monster gets caught, its data gets into the CrystalPod. The player attempts to fill the whole CrystalPod by catching all the Crystal Monsters in Game Series II. When the Crystal Monster is received or caught, it's info appears on the entry in the CrystalPod. In Game Series III, Crystal Jewels Advanced introduces a search engine in the games to search any Crystal Monster or human. The CrystalPod became more internet-like in the games. In Game Series IV, Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 1/2 introduces a calculator app, Crystal Monster and people's search by category such as color, size, gender, eye color, hair color and that includes age (option of a infant boy or girl (age 0 to 5), young boy or girl (age 5 to 9), male or female child (age 10 to 12), teen boy or girl (age 13 to 17), adult male or female (age 18 to 50), and elder male or female (age 51+), identity code, and name category in Game Series V. In Game Series VII, The CrystalPod have introduced apps like puzzles, guides, maps, and battle simulator.